The nature of the project required is a contract for print and broadcast communications support targeted to minority and other special populations under the direction of the Office of Scientific and Health Information (OSHI), NIDDK. This project is in response to President Clinton's Race Initiative to lower disease disparities along racial lines by the Year 2010. Specific services are planning, production and dissemination through specialized channels of communications to African Americans, Hispanic Americans, Native Americans, Asian Americans, Pacific Islanders and senior citizens.